torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kher-Heb
The kher-heb, or “Reader of Scrolls”, is the primary priest profession of the lamni. They are an integral part of the clergy, because their powers come from the secret teachings of the gods. When the situation requires a demonstration of magical might, the kher-heb is the one called upon to display it. They are also skilled scribes, and their scrolls are often deadlier than their spoken spells. Adventures A kher-heb adventures often to spread the will of his god. Some also adventure to expand their knowledge of the world and its mysteries, both magical and mundane. A kher-heb tends to approach adventures with careful planning, since the selection of their daily spells and creation of scrolls is so vitally important. Characteristics A kher-heb is primarily a spellcasting profession, and as such his spells, and by proxy his god, take an all-consuming role in his life. A kher-heb tends to value repetition and predictability wherever he can find it, and most are creatures of habit. Their teachings are ritualistic and that is how they live their lives. Since the kher-heb are responsible for recording the will of their god in their scrolls, they can often be found scribing down events, ideas, and sketches of things they encounter day to day. Alignment Kher-heb tend to stand apart from the chaotic behaviors of the world, taking refuge in society’s trappings. They have a strong tendency toward law, and can never be chaotic. A life of prayer, ritual, and writing is simply not suitable for individuals who flout rules and norms, even for worshippers of chaotic deities. Religion Being members of the clergy, all kher-heb are religious. Their spells are sent to them by their god, and they are ever faithful servants. All lamni gods are revered by a kher-heb, but the kher-heb’s own is placed above them all. No kher-heb exists that does not worship one of the Seven Gods. Background Kher-heb are often members of the noble class. They learn the practice of magic and scribing in their religious order. Many kher-heb come from families that are already part of the lamni clergy, if the child shows promise and depth of faith. Races The kher-heb are exclusively members of the lamni priesthood, and only lamni can become kher-heb. Even if a member of another race believes in and worships the lamni pantheon, they are never granted access to the sacred rites and training of the kher-heb. Other Classes Kher-heb are set apart by their noble station and tend to look down upon members of other classes. Despite the prevailing view of society, kher-heb do not believe that martial prowess is the ultimate expression of power. They disdain those that use physical force when it is unnecessary, and so may not get along with some martial classes. However, many adventuring kher-heb wisely understand that different classes have specialized skills and abilities often needed for success. Game Rule Information Abilities: '''Wisdom is important for a kher-heb’s spells and many of his abilities. As they typically wear no armor, high Dexterity and Constitution scores can be useful as well. A high Intelligence score provides a much-needed boost in a kher-heb’s skill points. '''Hit Die: d6. Starting Gold: 5d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Moderate (+20% of adulthood). Class Skills: '''The following are the class skills (and the relevant ability for each) of the kher-heb class: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcana, history, religion; taken individually) (Int), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). : '''Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Kher-Heb Class Features The following are the class features of the kher-heb class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The kher-heb is proficient with the club, dagger, quarterstaff, and sling. Spells A kher-heb’s spells are divine in source, but are studied from his scrolls, and as such must be prepared in advance. A kher-heb draws spells from the cleric spell list. Kher-heb keep their spells in large scroll cases, a bundle equivalent in capacity to a mage’s spellbook, and add new spells to their collections as per mages. A kher-heb has a limited number of spells per day, which is given on the table below. Kher-heb receive bonus spells for high Wisdom, and to learn, prepare, or cast a spell a kher-heb must have a Wisdom score at least equal to 10 + the level of the spell. The DC for a saving throw against a kher-heb’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the kher-heb’s Wisdom modifier. Domain Spell A kher-heb gains the ability to case one extra domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When a kher-heb prepares a domain spell, it must come from one of his two domains. A kher-heb chooses two domains from the list of available domains depending on his god. This choice is permanent. The lamni gods and their domains are known as the Seven Gods. Table: Kher-Heb Spells Per Day Scribe Scroll The kher-heb gains the Scribe Scroll feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. Craft Mekhtet The kher-heb is capable of crafting unique lamni amulets that can hold up to three minor (typically protective) single-use charms, plus one extra charm per point of Wisdom bonus of the creator, to a maximum of seven charms. Mekhtets are worn either around the neck, wrist, or ankle, taking up either the amulet, gloves, or boots magic item slot. A mekhtet can be worn in all three places at once. It is a standard action to trigger a charm, and only one charm can be triggered at a time. Unless otherwise stated, the charm lasts for one hour once invoked; combat-oriented charms typically have a shorter duration. Typical charms grant +1 bonuses to skills, saves, or attack rolls in common situations, or +2 under more rare circumstances. To craft a mekhtet costs the creator 12 gp and 1 exp per charm included in the mekhtet, and takes 30 minutes of work per charm. While there are numerous abjurations that may be stored in a mekhtet, some of the most common include: • Ambushguard: Grants +2 divine bonus to Listen and Spot checks to avoid being surprised by ambushers. • Avoid Dangerous Animal: Grants +2 divine bonus to Hide checks against animals (lion, crocodile, snake, etc). • Beauty: Grants a +1 divine bonus to sexual and seduction related uses of Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. This charm lasts 12 hours. • Desert Traveler: Grants a +1 divine bonus to Fortitude saves made against searing heat or freezing cold while crossing a desert. This charm lasts 24 hours. • Emerald Eye: Grants a +2 divine bonus to Appraise checks for gems. • Fight the Current: Grants a +1 divine bonus to Swim checks. • Find Oasis: Grants a +2 divine bonus to Survival checks made to find water. • Healer of Kin: Grants a +2 divine bonus to Heal checks for members of the wearer’s race. • Impossible Laughter: Grants a +2 divine bonus to Perform checks made to make a particular person burst into laughter. • Lost in the Wilderness: Grants a +1 divine bonus to Survival checks when lost. • Moon Warrior: Grants a +1 divine bonus to attack and Spot rolls when under a full moon. • Pursuer’s Nightmare: Grants a +1 divine bonus to Balance, Climb, Jump, and Tumble checks made while being pursued. • Serpent Shield: Grants a +1 divine bonus to Fortitude saves against snake venom. • Sharp Mind: Grants a +1 divine bonus to saves vs. charm ''effects. • Sleep Guard: Grants a +2 divine bonus to Listen checks to avoid being surprised while sleeping. • Stomach of Iron: Protects the wearer against all discomforts caused by eating too much food. This charm lasts for 6 hours. • Thief Spotter: Grants a +1 divine bonus to Listen and Spot checks made to notice someone in the act of thieving. '''Craft Minor Shabti (Su)' At 3rd level, the kher-heb can craft a shabti, a rough wooden figure about eight inches tall representing a laborer. It requires one hour’s work and a Craft (woodworking) roll (DC 15) to successfully carve the shabti and engrave it with runes. If successful, the kher-heb has a figurine that he can throw down to transform itself into a commoner equipped with laborer’s tools and able to labor for its master until it is killed, or for 10 hours + 1 hour per point of the kher-heb’s Wisdom modifier, after which it crumbles into dust. It has half as many commoner levels as its creator has kher-heb levels and half of its creator’s hit points. Its ability scores are all 12. Only one minor shabti may be activated at once. Another cannot be activated until an existing active minor shabti is killed or expires normally. Quick Scroll (Ex) The kher-heb has become adept at scribing his god’s words into magical scrolls. The kher-heb only requires 1 hour to use his Scribe Scroll feat to make a magical scroll. Enhance Mekhtet At 5th level, a kher-heb’s ability to use the charms from his mekhtets improves. He may add 1 more charm than normal to a mekhtet, which costs no money or time, but still costs the normal experience point expenditure. Additionally, he can activate mekhtet charms as a swift action instead of a standard action (although only one charm may be used per round still). Enhance Scroll At 7th level, a kher-heb has the ability to enhance his scrolls with metamagic. He chooses two of the following metamagic feats (he does not need to know them already, and does not gain them as actual feats when chosen for this ability), which can only be applied to scrolls: Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell. Scribing a metamagically enhanced scroll makes the spell a higher level than normal, and all the usual restrictions of such apply. Word of God (Ex) At 8th level, the kher-heb’s magical scrolls no longer cost him any gp to create. Only the kher-heb may use scrolls that he creates using this ability. Craft Major Shabti (Su) At 10th level, the kher-heb can craft a major shabti, a rough wooden figure about eight inches tall. It requires one hour’s work and a Craft (woodworking) roll (DC 20) to successfully carve the shabti. If successful, the kher-heb has a figurine that he can throw down to transform itself into a warrior that has half its creator’s hit points and a number of warrior levels equal to half of its creator’s kher-heb levels. It comes with bronzed scale mail, a small bronze shield, and equipped with a khopesh (a curved, but functionally identical, shortsword). All of its ability scores are 14. It gains no feats or skill points. A kher-heb may only possess a single major shabti at a time, and cannot begin to create another until the existing one is killed or expires normally. Divine Reading (Ex) At 11th level, a kher-heb no longer needs to make a Concentration check when reading a magic scroll, nor does he provoke an attack of opportunity from reading a scroll. Holy Words (Ex) At 14th level, the kher-heb now only pays half (minimum 1) the normal experience point cost when creating magic scrolls. Additionally, the kher-heb may create scrolls of up to 7th level spells. Divine Vessel (Su) At 15th level, the kher-heb gains a fourth hybrid form: a vessel for his deity’s power. He may assume the form only once per day for up to three rounds, plus 1 round per point of his Wisdom modifier. The form has the body of a normal lamni, but the head of the animal form of his god. He retains the ability to speak normally. While in the divine vessel form, the kher-heb receives spell resistance equal to 10 + his class level, damage reduction of (3 + his class level)/magic, a +1 divine bonus to all saving throws, and the following benefit, depending on his deity: • Anubis: Immune to death effects, negative energy attacks, and energy drain. • Apis: +10 temporary hit points and fast healing 3. • Bast: Evasion, +2 to Reflex saves and Dexterity-based skill checks, and +2 to Spot checks. • Horus: +2 to all Charisma-based checks, +10 ft. speed, +2 to initiative checks. • Khepra: Immunity to disease, sickened, ''and ''nauseated. • Set: Any weapon held by the kher-heb is coated with the Serpent of Set venom (Fort save DC 24 or 1d6/1d6 Str damage). • Sobek: +3 weapon damage, +1 weapon threat range. Twice-Read Scroll (Ex) At 17th level, a kher-heb can read any magic scroll (including those scribed by others) twice before the magic writing disappears. True Magic (Ex) At 20th level, the kher-heb may scribe one scroll per week with up to 30 levels of true magic spells. These are the true versions of normal spells – the spells as they were created by the gods themselves. These spells receive a +4 divine bonus on checks to beat a creature’s spell resistance, a +4 divine bonus to all DCs, and are automatically enlarged, extended, and empowered without increasing their effective spell levels. Only the kher-heb who created a true magic scroll can read the true version of these spells. True magic scrolls cannot be twice-read, nor can they be scribed from (i.e. a mage could not scribe a true spell from a true magic scroll into his spellbook). Category:Classes Category:Divine Classes